Talk:Heigard
Welcome! This is the talk page of Heigard. If you have suggestions or corrections for my world, please leave a message here. Sir Spart Sparklbox 23:11, 29 June 2009 (UTC) Diplomatic Mission Exchange Alrighty. Do you want just an embassy in Koiwai, or consulates in the other big cities as well? And where would you like your embassy? In Embassy Row, or elsewhere? --Woogers 21:25, December 19, 2009 (UTC) A couple of consulates would be fine. The Embassy... I think it's okay to be located in Embassy Row, or I you want place it elsewhere in Koiwai. As response, I'll create an Ivalician embassy and a consulate plus a 90-days vise-free travel from Ivalice to Heigard. Sir Spart Sparklbox 21:35, December 19, 2009 (UTC) Embassy of Heigard in Koiwai. Also, I need the name of your appointed ambassador.--Woogers 23:14, December 19, 2009 (UTC) Nice embassy building! Name the ambassador... Pierre Allard. Sir Spart Sparklbox 23:28, December 19, 2009 (UTC) Spart, I've got an embassy to Heigard. Who is the ambassador? [[User:Tharnton345|'Tur']][[User talk:Tharnton345|'bo']] 11:20, December 22, 2009 (UTC) Demographics Are we still doing the Lxung-Heigard immigration plan? I mean, say the 0.1% is about 13,000 people, of thirty ethnicities. That's not too many Lxung people. Could you make the Lxung population about 40,000 people? Say that when the Lxung people fled the anarchy in 1945, thousands immigrated to Heigard for various reasons? If you've read my articles, you should know the Lxung are predominantly Catholic and Lxung-and-Spanish-speaking. Detectivekenny 21:54, January 15, 2010 (UTC) Alright. If they are Catholic and Spanish-speaking is even better. The most of them could have settled in southern Heigard, were the Spanish community is located. I'll fix the article in a while. Heigardian economy was recovering because of World War II, but the political situation was stable.Sir Spart Sparklbox 22:27, January 15, 2010 (UTC) Horigheim The great state of Horigheim wishes to form an alliance with this great and powerful nation as does Kajunda, as does Immeland all from fictievelanden.wikia.com. Yours sincerely, Nieuwe Start 07:54, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Alliance The great state of Horigheim wishes to form an alliance with this great and powerful nation as does Kajunda, as does Immeland all from fictievelanden.wikia.com. Yours sincerely, Nieuwe Start 07:54, September 11, 2010 (UTC) :Thos ecountries dont exist in Heigards earth ( andi dont want Hiegarrd in Horigheims earth) 09:48, September 11, 2010 (UTC) ::Of course they excist in this universe, there is plenty of room for Horigheim, which is a rather small nation. Nieuwe Start 11:39, September 11, 2010 (UTC) :::Not all conworldmakers want all countries in their conworld 12:00, September 11, 2010 (UTC) :So what? It doesn't matter. We could at least try. You also made a little world here, do you mean it does not excist now? Nieuwe Start 13:25, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Heigard is part of The Nearly Real World. Anyone can join the NRW as long as it does not consume a nation in the real world. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 13:58, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Inter-Wiki alliances... how does that work? Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 14:32, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Ir really dont want a alliance 16:57, September 11, 2010 (UTC) :On this site, I wrote the article on Horigheim. So Pierlot, no offense, but I too have a say in this. And I say Horigheim will join that alliance, so you gotta live with that and you may deny it on fictievelanden.wikia.com but on here, its going down! 17:34, September 11, 2010 (UTC) I'd be glad to form an alliance with your country(ies), only if they are developed HERE at ConWorlds. SSS (About Me - Contact - NRW - FW) 19:54, September 11, 2010 (UTC) :Originally, Horigheim hails from the Dutch version of conworlds, fictievelanden.wikia.com. It does have an article here also: Horigheim. Its a description of our nation. Nieuwe Start 10:33, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Could Occitania open an embassy in Heigard. You may also open one in in St-Jean-Cap-Ferrat or Beaulieu. HORTON11 04:56, May 26, 2011 (UTC) Zonyon Hey I love your country! Really pretty work! Diplomatic relations with Zonyon ? Uvwxyz (talk) 10:51, March 29, 2014 (UTC) Hello! I am just wondering if there are any nations still currently active in the Nearly Real World. Could you please let me know in the talk page of the Kingdom of Helvore? It would be greatly appreciated! Javants (talk) 10:27, January 19, 2016 (UTC) Location Hello! I have recently created a nation, The Kingdom of Helvore, and we appear to be in almost the same spot! Would you mind if you moved Heigard a little further east, and thus both of our nations will fit together? If you would like to discuss these geographical changes with me further, please contact me on The Kingdom of Helvore talk page. Also, if the above occurs, I would like to establish diplomatic relations with Heigard. Great country! Well done! Javants (talk) 07:59, January 25, 2016 (UTC)